Tales of NYC
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: We all love Avatar The Last Airbender don't we? Well this multi chaptered story is going to be some semi one shots about some memories that the turtles, April, and Casey have of their lost loved ones before Earth was destroyed and remember their reason to fight and keep going Disclaimer this is NOT a crossover it's a homage (Turtle Tots) I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!
1. Prologue

**This story shall take place during season 4 while the team is still in space and I wrote this before _Riddle of the Ancient Aeons so any changes won't apply here_**

 **(Sarcasm) Oh _what_ a shock, I love Avatar the Last Airbender, I'm sure _no one_ is with me when I say Avatar is beast. While TMNT'll always be my favorite cartoon of all time, Avatar is my 2nd favorite Nicktoon. As for favorite show in general, read my profile to see where it is on the list. While I think Avatar is better, I still love TMNT a lot more since I missed Avatar when it first aired, but I ****digress, I love it now, moving on. This'll be my TMNT version of 'Tales of Ba Sing Se' this is a tribute nothing more and something I wanna do for fun and as a personal self challenge. This prologue is just to set up the premise and _yes the following reference is on purpose but we'll get to that_. On with the story.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_

The team was hot on the trail of the Triceratons , it had been a long time since our heroes stopped to get fuel. So the team landed on a small moon with space gems that would be converted into fuel for the ship. The moon was beige and had pink and purple gems scattered all over its vast and wide open area. The turtles, April, Casey, and the Fugitoid stepped out of the ship and the earth teens took in the sight

"Wow..." April was mesmerized by the gorgeous atmosphere "this planet is so beautiful"

"Well, technically this isn't a planet, April, it's a moon, which may explain why it's uninhabited" said Donnie as everyone else stepped out of the ship

"Who cares? It's awesome." exclaimed Casey as he jumped out of the ship, but there was more gravity than he anticipated

"I'm with Casey" she stated "Such a shame no one can live here really. Could you imagine living in a place as amazing as this?"

"So Doc, what did you say the name of this (air quotes) 'moon' was?" asked Raph who was standing right next to the cyborg while stepping onto the moon

"This charming planetoid is known as Ranger 12." he answered politely "While Ranger 7 may have more fuel crystals, this one isn't being used by a neighboring planet, and this one is closer on our route to catching the Triceratons (bleep)."

"What planet uses the other moon?" asked Leo

"That's not important right now." he replied "Another place, another time perhaps. We're on a tight schedule to find the second black hole fragment, so we must make haste in rounding up these up these crystals." everyone nodded and began gathering space crystals and placing into a big crate that levitates

 **(TEN MINUTES LATER)**

"Well we've got five dozen pounds of these crystals, Doc. Think it'll last a while?" asked Donnie

"Oh why yes indeed (beeep)" he was rather impressed by their hard work"Well done everyone. We've collected quite the bounty of space gem. With these gem, we'll catch up to the Triceratons in no time"

"Great. Let's get this fuel into the ship and jet outta here." said Leonardo. As the team entered the ship, Mikey stopped as something shiny caught the corner of his eye. It was a sparkling white gem that didn't look like any of the other gems that they found

'Whoooooa. Pretty...' he thought as he kneeled down to reach for it.

"Mikey!" called Leo

"Um... Coming!" he called back as he picked it up, put the white crystal in his pocket and ran back onto the ship just as it was taking off

 **(ON THE SHIP)**

The team was on the ship merely mingling. Donnie was just on his computer, Leo and April were playing chess on the floor, and Mikey was watching Raphael spar with Casey Jones

"Hey where's Honeycutt?" asked Raph as he blocked Casey's kick

"His body was getting a little rusty, so he went to give himself an oil change." replied Donnie

Mikey sat up from where he was sitting "Hey guy! I forgot something! Check out this weird gem I found before we left that moon." he announced as he pulled the white crystal out of his pocket. The others gathered around him to see what Mikey was holding

"Ooo cool." April took a good look at the white gem "I don't think we found another gem like it, did we?"

"I don't think so." said Leo as he observed the gem carefully "What kind of gem is this, Donnie?"

"I'm not sure" he replied "Hold on to it Mikey, maybe Honeycutt's computer'll tell me something about it." he said walking back over to his laptop

"Mikey, how do we know that this thing isn't dangerous?" Raph pointed to the gem

"Ha ha! Come on, Raph, it's a shiny rock that's the size of my pucks, how much harm could it do?" smiled Casey

"Actually, research shows that Mikey's gem is an extremely rare crystal known as the Coruscans sardonyx. It says here that if someone were break the sardonyx, then each individual fragment would-"

"On it!" out of where, the naive orange masked ninja threw the gem into the air and pulled his nunchuck out and leaped into the air to break it

Donnie gasped and stood up "Wait wait wait wait, Mikey don't-"

"Don't break that!" Honeycutt entered the room, but it was too late, Mikey blade smashed the gem into six big pieces and each one scattered on the floor

"Professor Honeycutt, what is that thing?" asked April.

"Not now! Duck and cover before it's too late!" he panicked but it _was_ too late. The fragments began to levitate on their own as each one began to hypnotize the six teenagers. Honeycutt, being a cyborg, was completely immune to their warm, bright glows that captivated the turtles, April, and Casey. Each of them just stared at their own gem

"Donatello, you mustn't touch it!" he ran over to Donnie and to stop Donnie from reaching for the sardonyx

"but...it's so beautiful...so warm.." Leo mumbled thoughtlessly as he reached for and grabbed

"I..I feel so...so calm... " Raph touched his as well as everyone else grabbed at their glowing gem

"Leonardo please! That gem is extremely dangerous! You have to fight it" he let Donnie to grab Leo's gem but doing so let Donnie touch his. When everyone mindlessly had their gem in their palms, the gems were absorbed into their minds and began to cause their eyes to glow and showing each of them special visions

"Oh dear! Not these pesky gems again! I must work on saving these young one at once! Who knows what visions they could be witnessing" with that he ran out of the room get equipment that would help him save his new friends

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **Yeah I know a really bad start but it's just a setup. So how this'll work is that the turtles, April and Casey are going to have visions of their childhood. The last chapter will explain how the Coruscans sardonyx works and why it does this but everything that happens before than'll be 6 chapters, each character will have their own one shot chapter with Leo first and April last no real order.**

 **Also the Ranger 12/Ranger 7 thing yes that was on purpose; because _I am planning a TMNT/SRMTHFG crossover._ I have a lot more stories to do and a lot of school projects, and that story's still a work in project, I'll start it by the end of ****July at the latest but I will have other stories out, this is just til I restart Rat King's Revenge. Okay see you guys next time with the Tale of Leo, Merry Christmas, Hanukkah etc. God bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_


	2. Tale of Leonardo

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting any stories lately here's why**

 **1\. Iv'e been writing too many stories at once. Here's what I'll do; After this, I'll restart _Alternatively_ and finish that before I do anything else. (Read my profile for upcoming stories)**

 **2.** **Insanely busy**

 **3\. Writer's block (especially _Rat King's Revenge_ )**

 **Another thing. This isn't going as well as I thought at least this chapter. If you guys have a good request for the other turtles, I'll take em. Maybe. The only request rule is that the turtles stories are tots, I _ALREADY_ have a plan for April and Casey Enough talk on with the story**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_

Leonardo found himself a warm pitch white void. He couldn't speak or leave this place, although of part of him didn't want to leave this calming place. The blue masked mutant just stood there and looked around for something, anything within this empty void. Then out of nowhere, there was a colorful glow that revealed an illusion. Leo observed it closely and realized he knew this vision. It wasn't a vision at all, it was a memory.

 _ **(LEO'S MEMORY)**_

 _The turtles were six years old. There were all sitting in the living room while Sensei was in the dojo meditating. Raph had the TV and was watching Teen Titans, Donnie was trying to fix an RC car he found in the sewer, and Leo and Mikey were bouncing a medium sized yellow rubber ball to each other. "Hold on, Mikey. I've gotta a big throw for you" said Leo. He winded up his arm waiting for Mikey to be ready to catch it. "Bring it on" he smiled back. The older brother threw it a little too hard and Mikey missed it. The ball rolled over and bounced up the stairs that exited the lair._

 _"I'll get it." Mikey ran over to the stairs and picked up the ball. However, as he walked down the small stairs, he felt something painful and sharp pierce his tiny foot._

 _ **(IN THE DOJO)**_

 _Master Splinter was peacefully meditating in his room peacefully completely lost in soothing thoughts, when all of a sudden_

 _"AHHHHHHH!" Splinter was startled by the agonizing scream of his youngest child_

 _"Michelangelo?" he stood up in fear that his son was hurt or worse. He opened the slide doors and ran to the exit of the dojo. Just before he reached the door he heard another scream_

 _"Enough!" this caused Splinter to pause. He peeked out of the door to see all of his sons but Leo crying. Apparently his eldest son had just prevented panic. He saw that blood was dripped out of Mikey's foot "Everyone calm down!" he exclaimed over Mikey's sobbing and crying. Donnie, first aid kit, now!" he said loudly but calmly pointed to the lab. The smart turtle wiped his tears, nodded, and ran to do what he was told_

 _"Raphie, go get Sensei" little Raph just stood there breathing heavily. Leo put one hand on his shaking shoulder "Raph it's okay. Mikey'll be alright but you need to get Sensei. I'll help Mikey onto the couch."_

 _"No need, my sons" Splinter walked past them. He gently picked up his bleeding son and sat him on his lap on the couch "Shhhh. Calm down, Michelangelo." he hugged him close in an attempt to comfort him. "Leonardo, tell me what happened here." he said calmly_

 _"Mikey and I were tossing ball to each other, but I tossed it too hard so it bounced onto the stairs. When Mikey went to get it, his screamed and his foot started bleeding" explained Leo_

 _"Is Mikey okay?" whimpered Raph_

 _"(sigh) Michelangelo, let me see your foot." he said wiping his tears off of his freckles. Mikey whined but nodded as he let go of his foot and let Splinter examine it. "Ah.. I see what's wrong. Come, my sons. I need to clean Mikey's cut." he stood up and carried Mikey into the bathroom with Leo and Raph following. When Splinter sat Mikey on the sink, Donnie came in with his first aid kit._

 _"Sensei! Sensei! Here's all the first aid stuff from my lab!"he said quickly as he handed his father the first-aid box. Splinter opened it and pulled out the antibiotics and a pair of tweezers "Thank you, Donatello." he pat his smart son on the head to sooth him. "Alright,_ _Michelangelo, hold still. You pain shall be over soon." he said as Leo and Raph took Mikey's hands Splinter began to clean Mikey's bleeding foot and pick out the small shards of glass out of the cut. Then he dipped the foot into small bowls of water and anti biotics. All the while, Mikey was whimpering and trying not to cry._

 _"It's okay, Mikey" whispered Leo as he messenged Mikey's palm_

 _"Yeah, Splinter knows what he's doing. You'll be better in no time." Raph smiled as Splinter finished with the bandages._

 _"There we go. Your foot should be fine now, my son."_

 _"But..but what's wrong with it?" he asked as he grabbed his ankle_

 _"(sigh) When you came down from the stairs, you stepped on a few broken pieces of glass, but don't worry. I pulled out all of the shards and cleaned your foot of any infections. I will have to sweep the stairs for anymore shards of glass. Until then, none of you are to go near the stairs that exit the lair, do you all understand?"_

 _"Hai, Sensei." the four turtles said in unity_

 _"Good. Alright, Michelangelo, you may have to stay in your bed for a few weeks." he said knowing he'll be very upset at the bad news_

 _"What?! A few weeks?!" Mikey whined_

 _"Maybe not." Leo snapped his finger. He walked over to Donnie and took his tiny bo staff. "Here, Mikey. Maybe you use this like Sensei's staff to move around the lair." he smiled as he handed Splinter the small staff._

 _"Hmmm, that's not such a bad idea, Leonardo. Would you_ _like to try it?" asked Splinter as handed the bo staff to Mikey. Mikey merely nodded as Splinter lifted him up and helped Mikey to balance his one leg on the staff._

 _"Hey, this isn't so bad, but do you mind if I use it, Donnie?"_

 _"Of course you can, Mikey. If it helps you feel better." Donnie smiled as he helped him walk_

 _"It does, it really does. Thanks guys." he was referring to every in the room_

 _"Your very welcome, my son, but you will have to sit out of training, is that clear?"_

 _"Hai, Sensei" Mikey nodded._

 _"Now, why don't you boys go play? You can al play cards with each other."_

 _"Hai, Sensei." with that the young turtles walked out of the room as Donnie helped Mikey limb out of the room._

 _"Leonardo," Splinter stopped his eldest son. He turned around to the sound of his name "May I speak with you alone?" Leo went wide eyed. He didn't know what to think_

 _"Am I in trouble for throwing that ball onto the stairs?" he said slyly_

 _"Ha ha, of course not, my son. None of this is your fault." he picked him up and sat him on his lap "Leonardo, when I heard_ _Michelangelo, I overheard you taking charge of your brother and preventing panic before it started. How did you know what to do?"_

 _"Well, I knew that the cut really hurt, but I knew that the bleeding was't_ too _bad. What do you want to talk about anyway?"_

 _"The behavior you displayed was astonishing mature. They trusted in you that_ _Michelangelo will be alright, which he was. You've proven to be very respectable for your age, my son. Thank you." he gave Leo a very loving embrace_

 _"Really?" he asked as his father smiled and nodded "Ah thanks, Sensei" he smiled as he hugged him back."but Mikey can still be a ninja, right?"_

 _"Ha ha ha. Don't worry, he won't be on that staff for very long. He'll be a fine warrior just the rest of you as you get older, and I'm certain they'll be in great hands with you leading them one day."_

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **sorry if this was bad, this isn't working like I hoped it would. Check out my profile for more info on my plans.**

 _ **REMEMBER; I NEED REQUEST FOR DONNIE AND MIKEY AS TOTS**_ **Raph maybe I have something planned but I'm debating it. Okay sorry for the wait, see you next time Monkey Team God Bless**  


 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_


	3. Tale of Casey

**Hey** **my first and hopefully last time of making OCs. Since we never see Casey's family, I have no choice but to make stuff up :( and I do not like writing OCs tell me how I do**

 **Character descriptions;**

 **Lindsey- age 6. Dark burnett with really short hair like** **Serena from Pokemon. brown eyes, purple headband, light blue short sleeve shirt with Tinker Bell on it, black sweat pants, and blue sneakers with purple laces Voice- Lauren Tom- Numbah 3 from Kids Next Door with less accent and more soft spoken**

 **Gina- age 43. Long black wavy hair with freckles. Blue eyes, pale skin, slim brown long sleeve, blue jeans and black shoes Voice- Sarah Chalke- Beth from Rick and Morty**

 **Edmond- age 45. Tall, shaved head. Brown eyes, tan, five a clock shadow, NY Rangers jersey, blue jeans, black work shows Voice- Clancy Brown- normal voice**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**_

Casey was in the pitch white void of his mind. The very last thing he remembered was touching that weird crystal thing. He had absolutely no idea where was, but he really like the warm, soothing glow that surrounded him. Just then a small golden light appeared. The vigilante looked at the speck in awe as he reached for it with his palm. Once he had it, it opened to reveal a vision from Casey's past. He fell into utter shock when he realized what this vision was

 **(CASEY'S MEMORY)**

 _It happened when he was thirteen years old. It was February; NYC was just hit with a big snow storm so he and his family went to Central Park to skate on the frozen pond. The only one in his family who couldn't skate was his little sister,_ _Lindsey, so the parents decided to teach her how to ice skate. While Casey and his dad, Edmond, did a little one on one hockey, six year old Lindsey was getting lessons from their mother, Gina. She was smart, well_ _balanced on the ice and very charming. If anything, Casey inherited his love for sports more from her than his father. In a small distance from everyone else, Gina was helping Lindsay find her balance and helping her to stand._

 _"Don't worry, Sweetie. You're doing perfectly fine." she held her daughter's arms as she almost fell on her face_

 _"I-I don't know mom. I want to skate with you, dad and Casey, but maybe I'm just not cut out for this sporty kind of stuff" she complained meekly_

 _"Oh don't worry, Lindsey. None of us learned how to skate quickly either."_

 _"None of you did?"_

 _"_ _Especially not me." said Casey as he and Edmond decided to join them "I wouldn't have even started hockey if it wasn't for mom." he smiled showing his big gap tooth_

 _"Yeah ha. I maybe a better player but your mother was always better teacher" Edmond agreed_

 _"See,_ _Lindsey? This is long process to learn, but believe me when I say it's worth it." Gina encouraged_

 _The young girl pondered for a moment and grinned "Alright, I'll just need more practice. Casey, will you help me?"_

 _"Hm, sure. What if you just held onto my hockey stick and I pull you for a little bit." he held up his hockey to her chest_

 _"Oh, okay. That sounds like fun" said as she held the stick and Casey began to skate pulling her on the ice. When Casey brought them on a empty side of the ice where no one skating. Unbeknownst to them, the ice was very thin. Suddenly, the ice under their feet began to crack. Casey gasped in panicked and quickly released the hockey stick so Lindsey would be clear of the cracking ice. He was trapped on the breaking ice that was barely keeping them above the freezing water._

 _"(gasp) CASEY!" the parents and Lindsey shouted. His mother and father raced over to their son to help him. "Mom, Dad! I'm scared!" Casey quaked in fear as he tried to keep his balance._

 _"Calm down, Casey! You're gonna be okay!" His father shouted as he helped his daughter to her feet. Gina took quick, deep breaths as she tried to think of plan. She saw the hockey stick by Lindsey and started to brainstorm. She grabbed the stick and quickly skated as close as she could to him without breaking the ice._

 _"Mommy?"_

 _"Gina" Lindsey and Edmond had no idea what she was doing, but they didn't like it. They saw that a small crowd of people was forming behind them to see what all the commotion was about._

 _"Casey, grab the stick and I'll pull you in." she held out the stick as far as she could so it would be within arm's length of Casey. Just then, the ice started to crack. She could hear it from where she was standing, Casey didn't have long "Hurry! Grab it now!" she ordered. The young boy took a deep breath and reached for the stick. Once he had it, Gina shot him ninety degrees with all her strength. However once Casey was clear, she slipped, and landed head first on the ice and fell through it._

 _"MOMMMYYYY!" he and Lindsey screamed in horror as their father raced to save her. After waiting for her surface, he dived in after her to pull her up himself. Casey and Lindsey wanted to stand over the water to look for their parents, but two adults from the crowd held them back so they wouldn't wind up like their poor mother._

 _When they came back up, the two children were almost blinded by cold tears as four more kind strangers pulled them both out. They laid Gina's freezing blue body on the ground and saw that her head was bleeding. Edmond and the kids rushed over to her as Edmond looked her a pulse. It was extremely weak and faint._

 _"SOMEONE HELP US! MY WIFE NEEDS A DOCTOR! CALL THE HOSPITAL NOW!"_

 _ **(A FEW HOURS LATER. AT THE HOSPITAL)**_

 _The Jones family almost fell asleep in the hospital waiting room. Maybe when they woke up, this would all be a dream. Lindsey sat in her father's lap and Casey leaned his head on his should. Edmond had his arms around both of them as they waited for doctors to report Gina's condition. Casey could still hear his father's cries of panic and couldn't un see his mother falling through the ice. It wasn't fair. He doesn't deserve to be sitting there right now. He endangered his sister and he was the reason his mother was hurt. He would never forgive himself if he lost her. That doctor just couldn't come out of that room fast enough. Finally, the tall, male doctor entered the waiting room and the three of them stood up waiting for an answer, except Lindsey who was still in her father's arms The doctor just stared at Edmond with misty eyes and shook his head looking down_

 _"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones-"_

 _"No" he knew what that meant and so did Casey_

 _"Daddy?" poor Lindsey didn't understand what the doctor meant_

 _"We couldn't save your wife... she's gone"_

 _"(gasp) No!" Casey broke down and so did his dad and sister. This was truly a horrific moment for all of them. They never even got a chance to say goodbye to the most beautiful woman in their entire lives_

 ** _(ONE WEEK LATER)_**

 _It was a full week after the incident. The Jones family took a week off from school and work to mourn their loss. Gina was buried on Wednesday after a tearful, painful goodbye. Edmond was downstairs in their house to give the kids some alone time . Casey laid curled up in his bed quietly crying to himself. He tied his mother's favorite purple scarf around the hockey stick she used to save him from her fate. Just then, there was a light knock at his door._

 _"What?" he called out sitting up from his bed. Into his room, peeped a tearful little Lindsey holding a stuffed animal of Stitch. She rubbed her and spoke in a high pitched voice_

 _"C-Casey?"_

 _"What do you want, Lindsey?" he asked coldly. He didn't mean to be rude, but he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now._

 _"I miss mommy" she whined_

 _"WE ALL DO, LINDSEY! WHY DO THINK DAD'S BEEN IGNORING ME SINCE SHE DIED?!" he screamed to her mortified face. "HE KNOWS IT'S MY FAULT SHE'S GONE AND WE'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" he shouted at her, This provoked her to start crying even more. She fell to her knees and and broke down into her hands. The older boy was just as surprised at himself. What was he doing? His mother would never tolerate such cruelty. His sister was in pain, and so was he. Perhaps helping her feel better would aid in his recovery as well._

 _"Lindsey..." he kneeled in front of her pulled her head to make eye contact_

 _"I'm so sorry (sob) I miss her too. She loved both of us" he explained with grievance after pulling her into a hug. "and she still does. She'll always love us, no matter where is. You know that, right?" he whispered soothingly as Lindsey looked up from her tear stained doll and nodded as she hugged her brother back "Casey.." she whispered_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Daddy still loves you, and so do I. If mommy won't stop loving you, then neither will I. It's what she would of wanted." this made Casey cry even more. Lindsey was right. Dad wouldn't hate him, even for something as bad as this. He was lucky to still have his father and sister so they can all take of each other_

 _"At least you and daddy are still here, so I'll be okay. But do you promise to protect me?" she asked_

 _Casey pondered this and realized he had to fill his mother's shoes. Gina was their guardian, and now he had to be the guardian to her daughter. "I promise, Lindsey. I'll take care of you as if I were mom."_

 _"As long as you're still my big brother."_

 _"(Sniff) Til the end of time, sis... till the end of time" he said hugging her even closer. It was a long hug that both of them could stay in forever. For when they hugged each other, they could feel the loving hug of their mother embrace both of them._


	4. Tale of Michelangelo

**With Earth's Last Stand coming up, I don't know what I'm gonna do with this story, but tell me if u want to continue or not and I'll see what happens ok on with the story**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES**_

 **(MIKEY'S MIND)**

Mikey was in the deepest part of his mind. He wanted to call for help but he found that he had no voice. Before he could do anything, a small golden flew to him and made circles around the orange clad turtle until it stopped in front of his face. Mikey couldn't resist touching the glowing orb. He tapped it with one finger and it opened up into a vision. Mikey was in awe of this strange, mystical being as it showed a special night that he would never forget. A moment he held deep in his heart.

 **(MIKEY'S MEMORY)**

 _It was a very calm, uneventful night when the turtles were four years old. Little Mikey woke up at 2:32 am despite the silence and the only sound he could hear was his brothers' breathing and light snoring. He sat up from the futon, picked up his bear and tip-toed out of their bedroom so he wouldn't wake up his older brothers. He still has a black and blue from the last time he woke up Raph. He sat in the hallway and looked his little stuffed bear in its buttoned eyes_

 _"Do you know what time it is, teddy?" he paused waiting for the bear to respond and pretended to hear a response "Well, how should I know how late it is, Teddy, I can't tell time" he paused again "We'll go back to bed in a little bit, I just need some water." he rose from the floor and carried the bear under one arm "We'll be back to bed in a second. With that, he walked into the kitchen. Once in there, the freckled turtle tried to reach up to the pantry to get a cup, but he was too small to even get close to it. He sighed in defeat when he realized he was just too small_

 _'Hmm, the chair'd make too much noise. It'll probably wake everyone up' Mikey thought to himself "I guess we do have to wake up Sensei, huh, Teddy?" he paused again "Don't look at me like that. I'm sure he won't mind. It'll only take a minute." he stepped out of the kitchen, and quietly peeked into the dojo. Once he reached Splinter's screen doors, he was about push them open when suddenly he heard mumbling. His eyes widened as he wondered what the strange noise was. More importantly that Master Splinter was okay. He pushed the patterned doors opened and peeked his face little head into the bedroom and saw his father tossing and turning in his futon_

 _"Sensei?" the young turtle called out timidly. Mikey was starting to worry. Splinter wasn't answering him, all he did was pant, and mumble to himself_

 _'No, no. No, my sons...NOOOO!'_

 _"Sensei?!" in a panic, Mikey dropped his bear and rushed over to Splinter's side. He climbed onto his rapidly panting chest and began to shake him awake "Sensei?" he said anxiously "Sensei, are you alright?" he began to cry as Splinter was growing worse. What if Splinter was sick, or hurt or DYING?! "_ **DADDY!** _"_

 _"(gasp)" Master Splinter bolted upright and accidentally launched his youngest child right off of him. The rodent panted as he tried to take deep breaths and covered his face to wipe off his sweat_

 _"Sen-sensei?" he looked up at his frightened parent_

 _"(gasp) Michelangelo!" without wasting a second, Splinter picked up Mikey, kissed him on the head and hugged him into his chest very tightly "Oh..oh my son. Thank goodness you're alright!.. Are you alright? Where are your brothers? Where are they?!" he quickly pressured his son for an_ _answer. Mikey was so overwhelmed by all this, that before Splinter knew it, his child began to quietly cry harder, hyperventilate, and retreat himself into his shell._

 _This broke the wise rat out of his panicked trance as he realized he was holding nothing more than a tiny shaking shell that_ he _had_ _frightened. With a sigh of regret, he laid the shell of the floor, leaned his head next to it, and spoke softly to it "_ _Michelangelo?_ _" there was no response as it was very hard for the turtles to talk in while they were in their shells "Aka-chan, I am very sorry for scaring you. I just wish to speak to you. Why don't you come out and we'll talk about what's going on, okay?"_

 _With that, Mikey popped out of his shell with small sniffles and looked up at Master Splinter with watery, puppy eyes as his father picked him up and sat him on his lap. "Now, why are you crying, my son?" he asked with a much_ _gentler tone._

 _"I (hiccup) I-I came in to ask you for some..some water, but when I came in here, you were talking' to yourself, and breathing' heavy, an' moving a lot and- and" Splinter stopped because he was talking too fast in panic again. Also, he quickly had to fight off the flashbacks he was having from when he was asleep._

 _"I am alright,_ _Michelangelo. Daddy was just having a nightmare. A very,_ very _bad nightmare._ _" he explained with anguish as he held Mikey closer_

 _"Bad enough to scare_ you _?" this came as a shock to little Mikey. To all the boys, Master Splinter seemed to be too brave, big and strong to be afraid of anything in the world._

 _"He he he, yes, Michelangelo, even to scare me." he smiled down at him._

 _"What happened? Was it dark with a scary monster that wanted eat you? That's what_ my _bad dreams are usually about." Splinter was about to respond when the terrible sounds of his nightmare flooded back into his mind. All he could hear was two sounds; the_ _swishing sound of a gauntlet and his own voice shouting "_ KEEP AWAY FROM THEM _!" again, he concealed his fears to focus on Mikey_

 _"This was a different kind of a monster, Michelangelo. He tried to do the worst possible thing you could possibly do to a parent" he said with dread_

 _"What did he do?" asked Mikey curiously_

 _Splinter hesitated "He tried to take you boys away from me" he said looking Mikey straight in the eye "and he wanted to hurt so that I would never see you again" he hugged Mikey even closer_

 _"but why would he do that?" he asked tilting his head_

 _The wise rodent needed to put this as simply as possible since Mikey was far too young and innocent to understand his dark, complicated past "He was jealous of us." to put it simply "He didn't have a family of his own to love or cherish so he wanted me to feel the pain and loneliness he felt. Do you understand that?"_

 _Mikey pondered the story and nodded in understanding "it sounds like a very bad monster" he said with a very child like voice_

 _"He was, my son, he certainly was" the old mutant sighed_

 _"but that mean old monster doesn't scare me" the freckled reptile smiled boldly "I know nobody's gonna hurt us you around"_

 _Splinter couldn't_ _help but smile at such a loving, adorable little face "Of course they won't, my son. I would never let anyone harm you or your brothers. I will always be here to protect you, I promise" he picked up his youngest son and hugged him into his shoulder_

 _"Sensei?" Mikey said_

 _"Yes, my son?" he asked looking Mikey in the face again_

 _"Do you want me to sleep with you?"_

 _Splinter was confused by this question "What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, we usually need someone to sleep with us when we have nightmares," he said climbing down from Splinter's arms "So who's gonna stay with you when you have one" he ran over to where he dropped his teddy bear and handed Splinter the doll. Then he tried to pull the blanket over both of them but couldn't since Splinter was still sitting up._

 _Splinter grinned and laughed at his son's sweet intentions to imitate his method of comforting the turtles to sleep. So he decided he had no choice but to play along. "Very well,_ _Michelangelo, you may sleep with me tonight_ _"_

 _"Nah- uh.._ you _can stay_ _with_ me" _he pointed at Splinter and them himself. "I'm the one keeping_ your _bad dreams away." he said with pure compassion_

 _Splinter rubbed his_ _precious little head as he laid both himself and Mikey down on the futon. "If that's the way you want it, little one, so be it." he said with joy in his voice. After a few moments of silence, visions of Splinter's nightmare returned to him and the fear of failure was once again fresh in his mind_

 _"_ _Michelangelo?" he whispered_

 _Mikey looked up at Splinter with tired, curious blue eyes "Yes, Sensei?" he yawned_

 _"Do you ever feel..._ _unsafe. As if I don't do a good enough job taking care of you and your brothers?"_

 _"Uh-uh you're good daddy." he nuzzled into his father's chest and spoke in the most innocent child-like voice "You protect me and Leo and Donnie and Raph and you help us protect each other. I've got the bestest brothers in the world because I've got the bestest_ daddy _in the world" he hugged Splinter once more before falling asleep._

 _This cause the wise mutant to shed a tear, kiss his son on the head one last time and whispered with a tearful voice "What did I ever do to deserve you, Mikey?"_


End file.
